O torneio das estrelas
by BattleShell
Summary: Preparem-se para um grande torneio de estrelas da Nintendo, Sega e de outras companhias! T por violência!
1. Os mario bros vão ao torneio!

Nota: As personagens desta fic não são minhas. São propriedade da Nintendo, Sega e outros.

Espero que gostem desta minha fic. E por favor, mesmo que seja má mandem reviews, por favor.

O torneio das estrelas 

Começa outra manhã no Mushroom Kingdom, Mario e Luigi levantam-se e vão tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Mario, ainda temos papas de aveia?" Perguntou Luigi esfomeado.

"Não. Não temos, Luigi. Nem sei como gostas dessa porcaria!" Criticou Mario.

"Gostos não se discutem pah."

"Lá isso é verdade." Mario revirou os olhos.

Luigi comeu cereais de chocolate em vez de papas de aveia e Mario bebeu um sumo de laranja e comeu uma sandes de fiambre.

Após o pequeno-almoço, os dois irmãos foram para a sala, sentaram-se no sofá e ligaram a televisão.

"Só programas para putos de manhã, ora bolas!" Reclamou Luigi.

"O que esperavas? Filmes de terror?" Disse Mario sarcasticamente.

"Pois."

Luigi desligou a televisão e resolveu dar um passeio matinal. Saiu de casa e de repente chocou contra um cogumelo parecido com o Toad.

"Lamento. Não o vi." Disse Luigi.

"Não faz mal. Estou à procura da casa dos irmãos Mario, sabe por acaso aonde eles vivem?"

"Por acaso somos nós! Eu sou o Luigi e o meu irmão Mario está em casa, que é justamente esta atrás de nós!"

"Óptimo! Preciso de falar a sós convosco!"

"Porquê? Algum problema?"

"Não. Depois descobrirá."

Luigi acompanhou o cogumelo até à porta de casa e entrou.

"Luigi? Quem é este cogumelo?" Mario perguntou confuso.

"Não sei. Disse que queria falar connosco a sós." Respondeu Luigi encolhendo os ombros.

O cogumelo misterioso sentou-se no sofá. Os irmãos Mario olharam para ele com curiosidade sobre qual seria o assunto que ele queria falar com eles. Mas há também uma certa desconfiança por parte dos dois irmãos. Será uma armadilha de Bowser? Nunca se sabe.

"Então?" Perguntou Mario levantando o sobrolho.

O cogumelo abriu a sua pasta e tirou de lá umas folhas de papel e começou a ler.

"Caros irmãos Mario:

Dentro de três semanas haverá um torneio de luta de 64 participantes. Seria uma honra ter a vossa participação, por serem as duas principais personagens da Nintendo. Têm que estar no local da competição dois dias antes do início do torneio que se realizará no centro.

Muito obrigado e boa sorte."

Os dois irmãos olharam um para o outro com um ar incerto mas ao mesmo tempo confiante. Mas queriam saber mais informações.

"Aonde é que fica esse "centro"?" Perguntou Luigi meio confuso.

"Esse "centro" é na nova arena que foi construída no mês passado."

"Sim, mas aonde fica essa arena?"

"Fica no meio de nada."

Os dois irmãos ficaram na mesma. Que queria ele dizer com aquilo de ficar no meio de nada? Obviamente, era longe de muita coisa, mas a questão era "aonde"?

"Depende em que mundo vivem. Para vocês até nem é assim tão longe. É apenas a cerca de 90000km.

No meio de uma floresta existe uma arena com capacidade de 120 mil lugares, 114 mil sentados, essa arena tem cerca de 28 restaurantes, 30 cafés, 14 salas de jogos, 40 salas de cinema, e muitas lojas de desporto, cosméticos, moda, joalharias e muitas outras, paa entreter o público e inclusive, os próprios combatentes. Alguma pergunta?"

Os dois irmãos estavam completamente pasmados. Como é possível uma arena de luta ter tanta coisa? Não sabiam o que dizer. Passado uns segundos Luigi lembrou-se de fazer perguntas.

"Primeiro: Quantos combates haverão por dia?"

"Isso depende. A final é num só dia, é óbvio. As meias-finais em princípio serão as duas no mesmo dia. Os quartos-de-final serão dois combates num dia e dois no dia seguinte. Quanto às primeiras eliminatórias serão entre 3 a 6 combates por dia."

"Segundo: Aonde ficamos alojados durante os dias em que não combatemos?"

"Cada lutador terá o seu camarote. Incluindo vocês. Imaginem que calhava um combate entre vocês os dois. Por razões de segurança e de vitórias justas têm que estar separados."

"Terceiro: Se essa arena é a cerca de 90000km de nossa casa como é que chegamos lá no dia em que partimos?"

"Mandamos um representante da organização buscar-vos a casa e utilizar um teletransporte."

"Quarto: Quem vai estar nesse torneio para além de nós?"

"Outras personagens da Nintendo, Sega e também personagens de desenhos animados."

"Quinto: Quais personagens?"

"Descobrirão depois."

"Sexto: O vencedor do torneio recebe algum prémio?"

"Sim. Recebe 50.000.000(valor equivalente à sua moeda).

Os dois irmãos gostaram da ideia de participar no torneio e olharam para o cogumelo com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Aceitamos!" Disseram em uníssono.

Ambos apertaram a mão ao cogumelo representante e acompanharam-no a saída de casa.

"Luigi, começamos a treinar hoje!" Disse Mario inspirado e confiante.

"De acordo! Eliminaremos todos os adversários que enfrentarmos!"

"E se nos enfrentarmos?"

De repente houve um silêncio e os dois irmão olharam um para o outro com um ar sério. Tinham-se lembrado que OS DOIS entram no torneio e podem muito bem calhar em qualquer eliminatória; e nessa altura só um é que poderia continuar. Podem até calhar na final! Se um deles ganhar o torneio não poderão dividir o dinheiro porque daqui a cerca de dois meses vão-se casar e mudar de casa. Por isso há muita coisa em jogo.

"Então, nessa altura...que vença o melhor!" Exclamou Luigi extendendo a mão para o seu irmão a apertar. Mario apertou a mão, sorriu e foram os dois treinar.

Entretanto:

No castelo de Bowser, Bowser está felicíssimo por ir participar no torneio e poder ganhar aquele dinheiro todo.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riu-se maleficamente.

"Ganharei este torneio e todos me vão temer, e com o dinheiro serei rico e poderei governar este reino e muitos mais!"

"E se Mario participar no torneio e enfrentá-lo?" Perguntou um dos Koopas leais.

Bowser ficou furioso com essa pergunta e olhou ameaçadoramente para um dos seus lacaios leais.

"Estás a insinuar QUE EU NÃO POSSO DERROTAR O MARIO!"

Bowser furiosamente deu um murro na secretária partindo-a ao meio. O seu lacaio cheio de medo respondeu baixinho:

"Na-na-na-na-na-da d-d-i-i-sso al-te-z-a...é que como o Mario derrotou-o tanta vez tinha receio que o fizesse de novo!"

Embora Bowser não gostasse desta resposta não perdeu a calma e reflectiu sobre o assunto, e de facto, o seu lacaio estava correcto.

"Boa observação. Tenho que evitar que o Mario me encontre numa eliminatória! Nem que seja preciso fazer batota! Não que eu tenha medo dele, claro!"

"Mas como vai fazer batota mestre?"

"Ainda não sei. O torneio é sorteado com muita atenção, e devem ter muitas medidas de segurança para evitar que hajam sorteios falsos. Mas eu pensarei numa solução! BwahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Que personagens participaram no torneio? Talvez saberemos no próximo capítulo.

Então? Que tal? Eu sei que este primeiro capítulo foi um pouco chato mas não se preocupem que os próximos estarão repletos de acção!

Reviews, por favor! Não me interessa se são boas ou más!


	2. O sorteio dos 64 avos de final

O torneio das estrelas: Capítulo 2

Passado duas semanas os irmãos Mario estavam cansados de treinar tanto para o torneio das estrelas.

"Tou estafado, pah!" Disse Mario.

"Daqui a três dias partimos, seria melhor descansarmos durante esses dias. Afinal, de contas não podemos estar cansados e lesionados durante o torneio." Aconselhou Luigi com um ar confiante.

Mario de repente recuperou as suas forças e levantou-se da relva.

"Tens muita razão! Nestes próximos dois dias só descansamos! Tenho a certeza absoluta que um de nós ganhará o torneio!" Respondeu recuperando a confiança.

"Disseste bem. **Um de nós!**"

"Pois."

"Bwahahahahaha! Vou vencer na boa!" Bowser riu-se confiante e com um ar maléfico.

Também esteve a treinar as duas semanas. E nem estava cansado!

"Vou vencer!" Exclamou de novo!

Passados três dias:

Mario saiu à rua ás 8:30 da manhã para ir comprar comida para o pequeno-almoço, só que de repente viu um veiculo muito estranho.

"Mas que é isto?" Pensou confuso.

"Senhor Mario Mario, está na hora." Avisou uma voz.

Mario perplexo olhou para os lados e viu o cogumelo que o visitou à três semanas exactas atrás.

"Está na hora senhor Mario." Sorriu o cogumelo.

"Mas eu e o meu irmão ainda não tomámos o pequeno-almoço. Não podemos esperar um pouco?"

"Se quiser, tudo bem."

Mario rapidamente foi ao supermercado comprar comida.

Bowser aguardava pela chegada do representante do torneio que o visitou À 21 dias atrás.

"Cheguei senhor Bowser." Disse o representante batendo à porta.

"Finalmente! Leve-me imediatamente ao torneio!" Bowser ordenou.

"Às suas ordens!"

Bowser entrou no veiculo juntamente com o representante. Este não era um cogumelo. Este era uma espécie dum leopardo com 1,20m de altura. Não era feroz. Tinha a pele azul e tinha umas listas acizentadas. De facto era diferente dos outros leopardos. De facto, era parecido com um.

O veiculo arrancou a toda a velocidade. Bowser estava a caminho do torneio, e estava pronto para vencer!

Mario e Luigi entraram no veiculo e também foram rumo ao torneio. Os dois irmãos estavam confiantes. Segundo eles, um deles irá ganhar o torneio. Ao contrário de Bowser, eles não pensaram na hipótese dele participar no torneio.

A viagem demorou cerca de uma hora. Os dois irmãos saíram do transporte e olharam à sua volta. Estavam boquiabertos. A área comercial da arena era enorme! E o parque de estacionamento também!

Ambos seguiram o cogumelo representante até a um edifício com muito bom aspecto ao lado das lojas de desporto. Não era bem um hotel. Era uma espécie duma pousada com camarotes bem grandes para dizer a verdade. Pelo menos, o deles era! Os dois tinham um camarote diferente.

"Daqui a 3 horas é o sorteio. Se quiserem podem descansar um bocado ou passear pela área comercial." Avisou o cogumelo que depois foi-se embora.

Mario entrou no seu quarto e Luigi entrou no dele. Os dois estavam ansiosos pela hora do sorteio. Quem iria ser o adversário deles?

3 horas depois:

"Senhores e senhoras!" Chamou o anunciante.

O público calou-se ansioso.

"Vai começar o sorteio!"

O público aplaude e permanece calado durante o sorteio. Após uns minutos o sorteio estava feito e iam ser finalmente comunicados ao público os combates.

"Senhoras e senhores! Os combates serão:

Scorpion vs. Sagat

Diddy Kong vs. M. Bison

Roy vs. Batista

Michelangelo vs. Captain Falcon

Black Shadow vs. Kano

Samurai jack vs. Eddie Guerrero

Simon Belmont vs. Luigi

Chris Jericho vs. Solid Snake

Triple H vs. Yoshi

Akira vs. Bowser

Kurt Angle vs. Sonic

The Undertaker vs. Chris Benoit

Marth vs. SpiderMan

Cage vs. Reptile

Falco vs. Guile

Pikachu vs. Zelda

Darunia vs. Mitsurugui

Mewtwo vs. Vegeta

Shang Tzung vs. Samus Aran

Sector vs. Donatello

Sub-zero vs. Liu Kang

Wario vs. Cell

Randy Orton vs. Son Goku

Knuckles vs. Jacky

Leonardo vs. Kirby

The Shredder vs. Ryu

Mario vs. Samurai Goroh

Shadow vs. Donkey Kong

Mega Man vs. Ganondorf

Vega vs. Batman

Ken vs. Rafael

Fox vs. Link"

O público aplaudiu com todas as suas forças. As pessoas estavam satisfeitas com o sorteio. Mas quanto aos lutadores já é outra história...

"Mas quem é que convidou os tipos do wrestling!" Reclamou Vegeta.

"Eu-eu-eu contra o Cell! Estão a gozar!" Exclamou Wario cheio de medo.

CONTINUA...

No próximo capítulo começa o torneio! Eu pus wrestlers neste torneio porque o torneio é de personagens de ficção de jogos, cartoons, BD's e inclusive Wrestling, porque no fundo, eles aparecem num programa de televisão e representam uma personagem!

Reviews, por favor.


	3. O torneio começa!

O torneio das estrelas: Capítulo 3 

São 18:30. Uma figura aproxima-se do local de combate. Tem uma espécie dum fato amarelo e usa uma máscara amarela e preta. Carrega um grande machado que assusta qualquer um. O seu nome é Scorpion; Vem do Inferno. Vai lutar agora contra o Tailandês de 1.90m, Sagat.

Scorpion entra no local de combate, olhando à sua volta vê 120 mil pessoas a gritaram coisas come "lutem, lutem!" ou "força, vais ganhar!" Muitos de certeza se sentiriam intimidados e ansiosos no meio daquele ambiente, mas Scorpion não. Quem é do Inferno não se sente intimidado assim tão facilmente. Aliás, quem vem do Inferno tem sentimentos?

Sagat entra no local de combate. Tem cerca de 1.90m enquanto que Scorpion tem no máximo 1.82m. Sagat gosta do ambiente em que está rodeado; também não tem ânsia. Pelo contrário, até sente-se confiante e muito concentrado em Scorpion. Os dois lutadores olham um para o outro e Sagat sorri como se estivesse a dizer "Coitadinho! Vais levar tanta porrada!"

Sagat luta apenas com uns calções azuis de escuro e umas sandálias.

O árbitro manda soar a campainha e começa o combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! Scorpion vs. Sagat!" Gritou o anunciante. A multidão grita de alegria. Começa agora o primeiro combate do torneio das estrelas.

Scorpion e Sagat fitam-se um ao outro nos olhos com olhares ameaçadores. Os dois querem mesmo ganhar o torneio.

Sagat sorri ameaçadoramente, junta as mãos e atira uma bola de fogo em direcção a Scorpion; este de repente, sem se saber como, dá um salto à ninja e escapa àquela bola de fogo muito rápida. A multidão até se esqueceu de respirar! Só mesmo um Ninja Lin-Kuei para se safar daquela bola de fogo!

Scorpion aterra no chão e desaparece. Sagat olha à sua volta e não o encontra! Estaria ele invisível? De repente sem saber como Sagat é atingido com um murro potentíssimo pelas costas que até voa uns 5 metros e acaba por cair no chão! Sagat levanta-se com dificuldade e vira-se e quem vê ele? Socrpion! Scorpion atacou Sagat com um Teleport Punch(Murro Teletransportado). Por isso é que tinha desaparecido. Isto irritou muito Sagat. Scorpion corre em direcção a Sagat, mas este contra-ataca com um Viper Uppercut! Scorpion voa uns 4 metros e aterra de costas no chão; Scorpion repara que está a sangrar do nariz; e na sua distracção é atingido por uma bola de fogo Viper e fica atordoado. Sagat sorri maleficamente e corre em direcção a Scorpion com a esperança de lhe acertar na cara com um pontapé! Scorpion de volta ao seu estado normal vê Sagat e sabendo o que lhe espera saca do machado e enterra-o mesmo no meio do estômago de Sagat! Sagat ficou paralizado por uns segundos e depois cai no chão com a barriga toda aberta a sangrar; o sangue dele sai pela barriga como se estivesse uma torneira aberta! O público não diz uma única palavra. Scorpion levanta-se e olha para Sagat com aquele ar que os Ninjas Lin-Kuei ás vezes tinham; era o olhar de "Matei-te por legítima defesa para preservar a minha honra de não morrer em combate."

Toda a gente sabe que o combate terminou; então o árbitro mandou soar a campainha.

Scorpion fez o sinal da vitória que costuma fazer sempre; ergue os braços, estica-os no ar e inclina a cabeça para trás olhando para cima.

"Senhoras e senhores! O vosso vencedor: Scorpion!" Grita o anunciante.

O público aplaude e elogia o lutador por ter ganho o combate tão rapidamente. Scorpion, ao contrário de muitos outros lutadores, não agradece ao público. Scorpion só lhe interessa a luta e a vitória.

Os médicos transportam Sagat numa ambulância para o hospital local que se localiza ao lado da área comercial da arena.

Será que ele vai sobreviver?

Agora Sagat está eliminado e Scorpion prossegue no torneio para a Segunda eliminatória de 32 participantes.

Dentro dos seus camarotes os lutadores conseguem ver os combates, e fazem muitos comentários.

"Porra! O Scorpion despachou-o depressa!" Exclamou Falco Lombardi impressionado.

"Aquele golpe de machado foi letal!" MegaMan boquiaberto exclamou.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Chamam a isso carnificina?" Riu-se Ganondorf.

"Anima-te amigo! Tu consegues!" Donkey Kong incentiva Diddy Kong no seu combate contra M. Bison.

Mas Diddy Kong não está nada confiante.

"Não vou conseguir DK! Já viste o tamanho e a força do tipo comparado comigo?"

"Se continuas assim inseguro, aí é que perdes de certeza!"

Donkey Kong saíu do camarote de Diddy, que ficou a reflectir. Teria o Donkey Kong razão? Será que Diddy tem tanta hipótese de vencer M. Bison como ele tem a ele? A sua reflexão foi interrompida pelo comunicado de que o combate ia começar.

Diddy saiu do seu camarote e caminhou pelo corredor; de repente é puxado para dentro de outro quarto e não volta a sair!

M. Bison espera no local de combate com um sorriso diabólico mas Diddy não aparece. E já passaram 6 minutos! Segundo as regras do torneio os árbitros e o anunciante sabem, o que têm a fazer.

"Senhoras e senhores! O adversário Diddy Kong não compareceu! Por isso a vitória vai para M. Bison!" Anunciou sem expresão.

O público parecia desiludido e resolveu vaiar. O público sem dúvida nenhuma que pensava que Diddy Kong se tinha acobardado e não compareceu.

"Porque desististe?" Perguntou-se Donkey Kong a ele mesmo enquanto via pela televisão no seu camarote.

M. Bison felicíssimo caminhou para o seu camarote e apertou a mão ao seu amigo. Era Bowser! Bowser tinha Diddy Kong amarrado e amordaçado na cadeira!

"Isto é que foi!" Exclamou Bowser.

"És um génio!" Exclamou M. Bison.

"Graças a ti, um de nós ganhará o torneio!"

"Exacto! Mas não percebo porque foste logo raptar este macaco. Ele nem é um adversário perigoso. Eu dava cabo dele na boa!"

"Sim. Eu sei! Não é que eu desconfie de ti Bison, mas prefiro não arriscar! Não quero que o meu plano para eliminar o Mario vá pelo cano abaixo!"

Diddy Kong não se conseguia libertar das cordas por muito que tentasse. Estavam muito bem dados os nós, sem dúvida. Ele nem acreditava no que estava a ouvir! Ele tinha que os denunciar! Para ver se o combate entre ele e Bison seria repetido. Mas primeiro tinha que fugir dali.

"O teu plano é genial, mas ainda não entendi uma coisa..." Disse M. Bison confuso.

"O quê?" Perguntou Bowser ao pousar o copo de água que estava a beber.

"Se queres eliminar o Mario então porque eliminaste este macaco?"

"Ora aí está! A razão pela qual que eu o eliminei foi para que se o Mario passar as próximas eliminatórias só restaram os adversários mais difíceis! E sabe-se lá podias perder com o Diddy Kong! Não que eu desconfiasse de ti, claro..."

Bison olhou para Bowser durante uns segundos até que depois sorriu diablolicamente.

"Tu és um génio, pah! Se depois os adversários duros nos calharem, nós tratamos deles!"

"Tu és um adversário duro. Afinal és o Boss do Street Fighter!"

"E agora? Que fazemos com o macaco?"

"Deixamo-lo aqui até à final do torneio que será Bowser vs. M. Bison!"

"Porque não M. Bison vs. Bowser?"

"Isso nem soa a nada! Nem respeita o alfabeto!"

"Se tirar o "M" respeita!"

Diddy Kong estava a ficar com fome e estava cansado de estar ali amarrado e amordaçado. Ainda por cima a ouvir aquela conversa idiota! Diddy não tem intenções de ficar amarrado à cadeira durante o torneio inteiro!

Após uns minutos a discutir Bison e Bowser chegaram a um acordo.

"Sabes que mais? Não interessa se é M. Bison vs. Bowser ou Bowser vs. M. Bison. O que interessa é que lutaremos na final!" Declarou Bison.

"Apoiado!" Respondeu Bowser confiante.

"Depois dividimos o dinheiro a meias não é verdade?"

"Claro!"

Um rapaz de cerca de 1.67m de altura com cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis caminha pelo corredor. Chama-se Roy. E vai combater com Batista, lutador da WWE, da marca Raw, vencedor da Royal Rumble 2005; e novo campeão mundial ao derrotar Triple H na Wrestlemania 21 no dia 3 de Abril Roy está com um olhar sério na cara; Roy sabe que Batista é maior e mais forte que ele. É preciso estar muito concentrado para vencer este combate.

Roy ao contrário de muitos outros não está neste torneio por causa do dinheiro apenas, está também para mostrar o que sabe.

O rapaz entra no local de combate e ouve os gritos e cantos do público. Uns segundos depois, ouve a música de entrada de Batista e vê-lo a entrar no local de combate; o público aplaude, grita e canta energeticamente e o árbitro dá início ao combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! Roy vs. Batista!"

O público parece torcer pelos dois.

Roy desembainha a espada e olha ameaçadoramente para Batista. Roy dá um salto de dois metros e tenta cortar Batista ao meio, mas este intercepta Roy e bate com ele com força no chão fazendo-lhe um Spine Buster. Roy levanta-se lentamente, e Batista tira-lhe a espada e atira-a para o público, Roy está em maus lençóis; embora saiba algumas técnicas de luta também...

Batista corre em direcção a Roy para lhe aplicar uma Clotheline, mas Roy esquiva-se e prega um murro potente no peito de Batista. Batista sentiu um pouco de dor e de repente é atingido por um pontapé voador nas costas que o derruba. Roy começa a ganhar confiança. Batista levanta-se vira-se para trás e vê Roy a correr em sua direcção; Batista agarra a cintura de Roy com ambas as mãos, eleva-o no ar e atira-o para trás aplicando-lhe um Back Body Drop; e Roy cai de costas no chão contorcendo-se com dores. Batista vira-se e dá um pontapé nas costelas de Roy com muita força. Roy continua no chão a gemer. Batista grita para o público para demonstrar que é mesmo um animal de 145 quilos. Batista olha para o seu lado esquerdo e vê que Roy está-se a levantar lentamente; Batista corre em direcção a ele, mas Roy sem se saber como atinge-o com um Dragon Punch na cara como se fosse Ryu ou Ken, e Batista voa meio metro e aterra de costas no chão a sangrar do nariz. O público grita e aplaude pelo golpe. Agora é Batista que está deitado no chão com dores. Roy aproxima-se de Batista e começa a esmurrá-lo e a dar-lhe pontapés tentando fazer com que ele sangre mais. Após uns segundos Roy pára, vira as costas ao seu adversário e faz o sinal da vitória ao público, mas o público não recebe reacção! Roy confuso olha para o árbitro e este diz-lhe que o combate ainda não terminou, porque Batista embora esteja no chão não está inconsciente. Roy suspira e vê batista a levantar-se. Roy sorri e corre em direcção a Batista; mas Batista atinge-o com uma cotovelada na cabeça atirando-o ao chão! Roy zangado e cheio de energia levanta-se aguentado a dor e sofre um DDT de Batista plantando-o no chão; Roy mesmo assim, levanta-se com muita dificuldade; Batista agarra-lhe a cabeça, mete-a entre as pernas dele; o público já sabe o que vai acontecer; Batista mete as mão à volta da barriga de Roy, eleva-o, Roy fica com as pernas em cima dos ombros de Batista, como se estivesse "sentado" e um segundo depois Batista atira-o com toda a força contra o chão aplicando-lho a Sit Down Powerbomb "Batista Bomb"! Este golpe meteu Roy inconsciente! Roy partiu a cabeça ao aterrar no solo duro e começou a sangrar. Os paramédicos, meteram-no numa maca e puseram-no numa ambulância para o hospital. O árbitro assinala o fim do combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! O vosso vencedor: Batista!"

O público grita em delírio. Batista faz o sinal da vitória e ruge como um animal.

"Batista! Batista! Batista!" Grita o público.

Batista sai do local de combate e volta para o seu camarote.

"És a seguir, mano." Diz Leonardo.

"Certo, meu!" Exclama Michelangelo.

"Vê lá se não fazes porcaria, Mike!" Diz sarcasticamente Rafael gozando com o seu irmão.

Michelangelo não gostou muito da piada do seu irmão por isso ignorou-o, simplesmente.

Um rato de 1,40 aproxima-se de Michelangelo. O rato chama-se Splinter e é o mestre das quatro tartarugas ninja.

"Meu filho, o teu combate é muito difícil, portanto não percas a concentração!" Avisou-o com um olhar sério.

"Não se preocupe mestre! Vou dar o meu melhor!" Sorriu Michelangelo confiante.

"Se pensarmos bem, nenhum de nós tem um combate fácil, com excepção do Leo que tem um adversário mais acessível, o Kirby." Declarou Donatello.

"Pois. Eu luto contra o Ken." Disse Rafael.

"E eu contra o Sector, que dispara mísseis!" Exclamou Donatello.

"Don, Raph, não se preocupem! Confio em vocês e no Mike!" Sorriu Leonardo confiante.

"Boa sorte Michelangelo! E não subestimes o adversário!" Avisou mestre Splinter.

"Não se preocupe mestre! Não vou desistir! Até já malta!" Michelangelo acena e sai do camarote em direcção ao local de combate. Vai lutar contra Captain Falcon a seguir!

CONTINUA...

Que acharam? Reviews, por favor! No próximo capítulo:

Michelangelo vs. Captain Falcon

Black Shadow vs. Kano

Samurai jack vs. Eddie Guerrero

E talvez:

Simon Belmont vs. Luigi

Só mais uma nota: As tartarugas ninja nesta minha fic, são as do novo desenho animado, não do original.


	4. Chamas, Carnificina e Batota

O torneio das estrelas: Capítulo 4 

O público espera ansiosamente por o combate entre Michelangelo e Captain Falcon. Ouvem-se gritos e aplausos.

De repente, uma figura entra no local de combate. Um homem com 38 anos de idade, com um fato azul escuro, capacete vermelho, e com cerca de 1,80m de altura; o seu nome é Captain Falcon e é piloto de F-Zero. É também um caçador de prémios. Falcon encontra-se sem expressão na cara, não dá para perceber se ele está confiante ou inseguro. Como caçador de prémios, é óbvio, que Captain Falcon pretende vencer este torneio e o dinheiro para mostrar o que vale em técnicas de luta, e para poder também arranjar maneira de reparar o seu carro de F-Zero; o "Blue Falcon".

A multidão entra em delírio, quando vê a entrada do réptil ninja. Michelangelo dança uma espécie de dança esquisita. Captain Falcon limita-se a aplaudir à dança. Neste combate, em tamanho, Captain Falcon tem vantagem sobre Michelangelo; Michelangelo mede entre 1,50m e 1,55m. Embora Michelangelo seja mais ágil, mas Falcon também é rápido...

Os dois lutadores fitam-se um ao outro nos olhos. Michelangelo olha para baixo e vê a mão de Falcon estendida, Michelangelo sem hesitação aperta a mão e ambos sorriem, o público aplaude a este desportivismo.

O árbitro dá início ao combate.

"Senhoras e senhoras! Michelangelo vs. Captain Falcon!

Michelangelo pega nos seus nunchakus e olha para Falcon. Falcon aproxima-se cautelosamente de Michelangelo. Captain Falcon recolhe o braço, a mão dele transforma-se em fogo e ataca com o Falcon Punch, mas Michelangelo dá um salto mortal para trás. Michelangelo corre em direcção a Falcon, e tenta a sua sorte com um pontapé voador, mas Falcon intercepta-o saltando e aplicando-lhe o Falcon Dive; este golpe deixa Michelangelo no chão a arder. Michelangelo rebola-se pelo chão e paga as chamas no instante, contudo, a sua pela fica um bocado queimada e desidratada. Michelangelo dá um salto de 5m de altura e ao aterrar no chão atinge Falcon no peito três vezes com os seus nunchakus, fzendo com que Falcon caia. Falcon tenta levantar-se mas está com dores no peito. Michelangelo aproveita a situação para pregar um murro na cara de falcon atirando-o 3m para trás, deitado de barriga no chão. O público aplaude a Michelangelo, e este fica a fazer vénias virando as costas ao adversário. Após uns 2 minutos Falcon levanta-se e atinge Michelangelo com um Falcon Kick poderoso na sua distracção deixando-o a arder outra vez; e Michelangelo rebola-se para apagar as chamas de novo, deixando a sua pele de réptil mais queimada. Falcon aplica um Uppercut a Michelangelo atirando ao ar e caindo de barriga para baixo. Falcon agora recupera a confiança e prepara o Falcon Punch! Michelangelo por milagre salta para trás de Falcon e ataca-o com um pontapé giratório na coluna deixando-o imobilizado por uns momentos. Michelanglo pega num dos seus nunchakus e aponta-o para Captain Falcon; mas este agarra o braço de Michelangelo e aplica-lhe outro Uppercut atirando-o ao ar. Falcon, antes que Michelangelo caia ao chão aplicou-lhe o Falcon Dive e mais uma vez Michelangelo encontra-se a arder e tem que rebolar mais uma vez e a pele dele está cada vez mais queimada! Michelangelo começa a enfraquecer devido à sua desidratação. Os paramédicos falam uns com os outros. Michelangelo levanta-se lentamente, e vê Falcon. Falcon recolhe o braço, a sua mão começa a criar fogo. Falcon vai tentar aplicar o Falcon Punch pela terceira vez neste combate. Michelangelo com um último esforço ganha coragem, dá um salto, evita o Falcon Punch, aterra em pé, esmurra umas 4 vezes Falcon, dá-lhe um pontapé na cara e Falcon fica inconsciente deitado no chão a sangrar do nariz. O árbitro assinala o fim do combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! O vosso vencedor: Michelangelo!"

Michelangelo faz vénias enquanto o público aplaude e grita:

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!"

Michelangelo olha para trás e vê Falcon em pé a ser assistido por um médico. Falcon para evitar que o sangue escorresse mais pôs um pouco de algodão no nariz.

Falcon caminha em direcção a Michelangelo e estende a mão. Michelangelo aperta mão, o público aplaude.

"Senhor Michelangelo, venha connosco, por favor." Michelangelo olha para os seu lado e vê uma ambulância.

"É por causa das queimaduras, certo?" Perguntou Michelangelo.

"Certo." Respondeu um dos paramédicos.

Michelangelo acenou a cabeça a dizer que sim e entrou na ambulância.

* * *

"Conseguiste meu filho. Espero que recuperes." Diz o mestre Splinter com um sorriso esperançoso.

"Boa Mike! Eu sabia que conseguias!" Exclamou Leonardo contente.

* * *

"Bem, por hoje acabaram-se os combates." Luigi apaga a televisão.

"Não há dúvida que isto está ser competitivo." Apontou Mario.

"Só não percebo porque razão o adversário de M. Bison não compareceu." Respondeu Luigi confuso.

"Deve-se ter acorbadado." Riu-se Mario.

"Pois. Se calhar."

* * *

"OK. Vamos analisar isto: O Scorpion venceu o Sagat. Eu "venci" o Diddy. O Batista venceu o Roy. E o Michelangelo venceu o Captain Falcon." Indicou M. Bison.

"Ou seja, os favoritos venceram." Riu-se Bowser.

"Não sei se conseguimos aldrabar alguns combates sozinhos, Bowser."

"Hã? Porque não?"

"Somos apenas dois, não te esqueças!"

"Pensando bem, és capaz de ter razão. Mas a quem vamos pedir ajuda?"

Durante uns minutos houve silêncio. Os dois ficaram a pensar até que Bison se lembrou.

"Acho que sei! E que tal o Ganondorf?"

"O GANONDORF! TENS A CERTEZA DO QUE DIZES!"

"Acalma-te! Ele será uma grande ajuda! Pensa bem! Ele é o rei do mal; ele vence qualquer um. Se ele se juntasse a nós, era óptimo!"

"Está bem! Não que isto me agrade muito. Eu e ele não nos damos muito bem..."

* * *

"Pá, o Batista passou aos 32 avos de final. Ora, bolas!" Resmungou Triple H sentado no sofá.

"WOO!" Triple H olha para trás de si e vê o seu amigo Ric Flair Nature Boy.

"Então? WOO!"

"Amanhã é a minha vez de entrar em cena e dar cabo do estúpido do dinossauro!"

"Tu vais vencer todos! To és o Triple H! Tu és o "The Game"! WOO!"

"Ric; temos que arranjar um plano. Alguns adversários são muito duros; e não me posso lesionar, por isso temos que tentar fazer batota. Mas se tu intervires, nos combates, eu serei desqualificado, portanto temos que tentar eliminá-los de outra maneira."

Ric Flair e Triple H pensaram durante uns minutos, e pouco depois, Triple H teve uma ideia.

"Já sei. Tentamos fazer um pacto com algum vilão dum jogo de vídeo ou desenho animado."

"Isso é uma excelente ideia! És um génio! Eu nunca pensaria nisso! WOO! WOO!"

Ric Flair começa a dançar pela a sala, mas Triple H pára-o.

"Ric! È um bom plano, sim. Diz-me, quem luta amanhã, para além de mim?"

Ric Flair consulta o calendário.

"OK. Amanhã é: Black Shadow vs. Kano. Samurai Jack vs. Eddie Guerrero. Simon Belmont vs. Luigi e Chris Jericho vs. Solid Snake. Para além de tu contra o Yoshi."

"Eu sabia! Vai ser complicado! Black Shadow, Samurai Jack, Eddie Guerrero e Chris Jericho são perigosos! Vamos ter que equilibrar isto e para não levantar suspeitas sabotaremos apenas um dos combates."

"Boa ideia!"

Triple H e Ric Flair começam a trocar segredos.

* * *

É um novo dia. São 17h30 e a arena está cheia. O público aguarda o combate entre Black Shadow e Kano. Após uns minutos aparece uma figura no centro da arena. Tem cerca de 1.90m de altura, é careca e tem um olho vermelho escuro; chama-se Kano. Kano tem um ar furioso na cara. Kano não se pode dizer que seja uma boa pessoa; tem um hábito de no final dos combates arrancar o coração ás pessoas...

O público começa a vaiar, Kano olha para trás de si e vê Black Shadow a entrar e a ser muito mal recebido pelo público.

Black Shadow tem cerca de 2.05m de altura. Tem uns cornos pretos, uma máscara preta e um fato preto também.

Os dois lutadores fitam-se um ao outro com ódio nos olhos; mas o árbitro separa-os um do outro para não se meterem à pancada antes do início do combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! Black Shadow vs. Kano!"

O público vaia os dois lutadores. É o primeiro combate que o público não apoia ninguém.

Kano não perde tempo e atira uma faca em direcção a Black Shadow que lhe rasga quase nada uma manga do seu fato preto. Black Shadow não gostou da ameaça, embora continue parado a olhar para Kano com uma expressão intimidante, mas Kano não mostra medo nenhum.

Kano corre em direcção a Black Shadow, fecha o punho e Black Shadow intercepta o murro de Kano. Black Shadow pega nele com os dois braços e atira-o com toda a força contra o chão. Kano queixa-se com dores e demora cerca de 3 ou 4 minutos a levantar-se. Kano olha para Black Shadow que continua parado! Isto irritou ainda mais Kano. Kano vê isto como uma provocação, um insulto do estilo "Não vales nada! És um fraco!" Kano pega em 5 facas e atira-as todas ao mesmo tempo em direcção a Black Shadow, mas este baixa-se e evita o contacto com elas. Black Shadow junta as mãos, e forma uma espécie duma bola; não é uma bola de fogo, são uns riscos azuis que formam uma espécie de um círculo; esse círculo abre-se, Black Shadow atira-o contra Kano; que se mete à volta dele, e fecha-se prendendo-o maneira a que não consigo mover nem os braços, nem as pernas. Black Shadow ri-se maleficamente. Kano tenta livrar-se daquilo mas não consegue. Black Shadow corre e embate contra Kano com uma tackle de ombro, fazendo com que Kano vá de encontra a vedação (separa o público dos lutadores). Isto faz com que a "bola" expluda e com que os órgãos e o sangue de Kano voem pelo ar. Black Shadow solta um riso maléfico; o público fica enjoado e horrorizado com esta carnificina. O árbitro assinala o fim do combate.

"Senhoras e senhores! O vosso vencedor: Black Shadow!"

O público vaia e insulta o vencedor deste combate, desejando que seja eliminado o mais cedo possível.

* * *

"Lembra-me o Ganondorf!" Exclama Link ao ver a sua televisão.

* * *

Um samurai com um quimono branco e com um cinturão negro caminha pelos corredores. Chama-se Jack, conhecido como Samurai Jack. mede cerca de 1.63m. E vai combater agora.

Jack entra no local de combate e é muito bem recebido pelo público. Jack faz uma vénia japonesa de agradecimento.

O seu adversário, Eddie Guerrero entra na arena; toca a sua múscia "Viva la Raza!"; o público grita e aplaude. Percebe-se quem é o favorito deste combate...

Eddie Guerrero mede 1.70m, tem cabelo castanho escuro e tem barba. O lema da sua família é: "We lie, we cheat and we steal!" (Nós mentimos, roubamos e aldrabamos). Samurai Jack sabe disso, portanto é evidente que calcula que Eddie vai fazer batota.

Samurai Jack larga a espada, e comunica eu não a vai usar neste combate, porque é um homem bom e Eddie não lhe fez nada de mal; o público aplaude a esta decisão corajosa.

"Senhoras e senhores! Samurai Jack vs. Eddie Guerrero!"

O combate começa.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" Canta o público energeticamente.

Samurai Jack faz uma pose de artes marciais e Eddie simplesmente olha. Samurai Jack dá um salto mortal para trás de Eddie Guerrero. Eddie Guerrero vira-se e é atingido por um pontapé de Jack no peito, derrubando-o. Eddie levanta-se rapidamente. Jack tenta atingir Eddie com um uppercut; este tenta-se desviar, mas não consegue e sofre o uppercut. Jack ganha confiança. Eddie levanta-se; está na hora de começar a atacar.

Jack dirige-se a Guerrero com um pontapé voador, mas Eddie aplica-lhe uma clothesline derrubando-o! Jack levanta-se num ápice. Guerrero põe o braço à volta das costas de Jack e faz-lhe um suplex; vai fazer o golpe dos "Los Tres Amigos". Um já está, Guerrero faz outro, e faz o terceiro, o último. Ambos lutadores queixam-se das costas; o chão é muito duro. Jack levanta-se mais rapidamente que Guerrero. Guerrero levanta-se e sofre um pontapé giratório no queixo derrubando-o. Jack dá um salto de 5 metros, mas Eddie Guerrero evita que Jack aterre em cima dele. Jack vira-se para Eddie e é apanhado num Sleeper Hold! Eddie Guerrero tem os braços à volta do pescoço de Samurai Jack impedindo-lhe que o oxigénio chegue ao cérebro. Jack começa a perder forças. Eddie aperta mais um pouco. Jack quase a desmaiar, dá um rolamento para a frente e empurra Guerrero que cai de barriga no chão. Jack aproxima-se de Guerrero, e este dá-lhe uma tackle. Jack ao cair para trás derruba também o árbitro! Guerrero olha à sua volta e sorri. O público grita de entusiasmo; já se prevê o que vai acontecer...

Eddie sobe a vedação, vai até ás bancadas, e arranca uma cadeira vazia. Eddie sobe outra vez a vedação, mas com a cadeira e entra de novo no local de combate. Os dois ainda estão deitados no chão. Eddie põe a cadeira em cima da barriga de Jack; e Eddie deita-se no chão. Após uns segundos o árbitro levanta-se ao mesmo tempo que Samurai Jack e apanha-o com uma cadeira. Jack discute com o árbitro, dizendo que isto é típico de Eddie Guerrero. O árbitro olha para trás e encontra Eddie deitado no chão. Os dois voltam a discutir. Eddie Guerrero levanta-se muito lentamente com as mãos na cabeça e chama o árbitro. O árbitro caminha em direcção a ele.

"El-el-ele bat-eu-me com a cadeira na cabeça." Diz Eddie fingindo a dor.

"Agrediste-o, Jack?" Pergunta o árbitro.

"Nunca!" Exclama Jack com honra.

Eddie Guerrero chama a atenção ao árbitro e o árbitro vê sangue na cabeça de Guerrero! O árbitro vira-se para Jack e desqualifica-o!

Eddie ri-se nas costas do árbitro, o sangue ERA FALSO!

Jack fica furioso com Eddie Guerrero por jogar sujo e abandona a arena desonrado.

"Senhoras e senhores! O vosso vencedor: Eddie Guerrero!"

O público grita com entusiasmo e aplaude a Eddie. Eddie agradece e sai do local de combate satisfeito com a sua vitória "justa".

CONTINUA...

Que acharam deste capítulo? Reviews, por favor!

No próximo capítulo:

Simon Belmont vs. Luigi

Chris Jericho vs. Solid Snake

Triple H vs. Yoshi

E talvez:

Akira vs. Bowser


End file.
